


A hint of Hope

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fights, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, Protection, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The King of Liberation is walking through Fódlan with his army.At the second Holst Prudentia Goneril learnt about the Chaos he is bringing with him, he is well decided to stop him to continue his rampage...No matter what.





	A hint of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is just a silly fic where I just wanted to learn to write battle better. I feel it's something I lack and I really want to get better at it. I love Holst so much and I just thought I could try my hand on this battle... (If you have any advice while reading, I take!!)  
> And also!! Please, stay hydrated, stay inside as much as you can, wear a mask, wash your hands and don't forget that you are awesome!!!

It wasn’t possible…

No.

How could… How could it be?

Everything had always been peaceful around and now… now the street looked like a deep pit, as if lava had streamed around and that the thick liquid had swallowed life alongside. Some houses were in such a pitiful state, windows exploded, roofs falling apart…

No… It wasn’t possible.

The man dashed to the closest inn, knowing it was a matter of time. Not to throw himself in the delight of alcohol but on the back of a horse. The beast didn’t know him but it was his last hope… He needed to reach the property of the Goneril… If no one could help them in the Ordelia County, if his Masters were helpless, please… Please, give them a hint of hope…

Just a tiny hint.

“YOUR GRACE!!!”

A Soldier ran through the park around the Mansion and pushed open the doors in front of the Guards, surprised. They had recognized his clothes, the colors and the jewels and flowers adorning the fabrics. It could only be one of them.

“Your Grace!! PLEASE!! YOUR GRACE?!”

“Yes?”

The Soldier looked up toward the stairs, toward the barrier surrounding the mezzanine that was the corridors of the upper stage. There was the young Duke Goneril, head of the House… He had a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms and a basket filled with little candles. And calling him ‘his Grace’ was the suit thing suiting him the most because each inch of his body seemed filled with Grace.

“Oh… you mean father, perhaps?” he asked, since the Soldier didn’t reply.

The man shook his head, trying to breathe correctly.

“You are needed! You need to defend…”

“It’s fine,” Holst Prudentia Goneril cut short with a less warm tone. “Claude and I went to an agreement about the Locket. Almyrans are welcome so don’t expect me to go fight a vain battle. Except if there is this Nader… because if I see him, I can swear, tonight will be so ho…”

“No!” the Soldier cut short, removing Holst’s smile from his lips. “Someone is attacking the Alliance! He is walking through the Dominion of Ordelia with ten Soldiers! They are destroying everything on their way!! We don’t know where he…”

The soldier stopped talking when he heard the sound of a basket full of candles falling on the floor and those candles rolling through the stairs. The bouquet was in the parquet as well… and Holst was tying his very long hair wavy pink hair in a high ponytail, using a very long strand to keep them on place.

He was already climbing down the steps, walking on some candle that cracked under his heels.

“Go immediately warn my Chosen and the Walkyries. Make sure they are preparing Turnip!”

“Turnip…? You won’t ride Bunny?” the Soldier asked.

“I will ride Bunny,” he replied.

He let out a curse: he hadn’t taken his axe that still laid next to his bed. But on the other hand… any axe will be good since he gave Freikugel to Hilda. He didn’t need it. He didn’t want it… he didn’t want to touch any relic anymore…

Any axe will be perfect.

Holst came outside. “Make sure my father is in his room and that he is in security. Get ready to receive a lot of visitors,” he commanded as he walked down the little steps in front of the entrance. He swirled on the heels of his leather boots. “And send immediately a message at Garreg Mach! I need to know my sister is in security!!!”

“Yes, your Grace!” the Soldier replied.

“BUNNY!”

The word was barely ended that a Dragon jumped from the roof of the Mansion. The creature was beautiful, as well fit for the word ‘Grace’ with a long neck, a long tail and a thin body covered with pink scales. The beautiful head with shining silver-gold eyes was adorned with antlers themselves enhanced by jewels but the most beautiful thing, perhaps, was those feathery wings creating a rainbow.

Holst casted a spell on himself, despite his thighs being covered with a thick pant and he climbed on the back of the creature.

“Axe, please,” he asked to the Guard at his right.

The poor man, even though he was used to that Dragon, was still in panic to see such a creature throw himself from the Mansion to the ground, making it shake.

“Yes!”

The Guard ran toward him and gave him his axe. It wasn’t the best axe Holst had wielded but it would be enough. The axe wasn’t making the man and he was the best General of the Alliance, isn’t it?

Of Fódlan, some said…

What a burden…

Bunny and he were sharing a connection, something other Wyverns wielder could be jealous of, and it allowed to the Dragon to take off, just feeling the thoughts of Holst within them…

The Beast was fast…

So much faster than any horses Holst could have borrowed and he knew he will have to deal with the Menace without the help of his Chosen or their Walkyries.

But he had to.

Bunny crossed the landscape, allowing to Holst to look around. He knew he had to go to Ordelia’s territory but… where? Their Dominion was big enough even though they had lost a lot of their power and magnificence…

“Damn…” Holst whispered when he saw the first scars of the Chaos. “Bunny, follow that path,” he commanded.

Bunny didn’t need it, didn’t need his words but Holst preferred to say out loud his words. Except when he _had_ to hide his intentions. He was a General. Throwing his commands around was more normal to him…

Following the Scar destroying the landscape, Bunny found a little battalion with a man at their head and mixed people behind him but…

This time, Holst asked Bunny to come closer of the roof only thanks their bond. He had to send the Dragon over his Mansion, making sure his troops would come here and nowhere else.

And fast.

As Bunny approached a crimpling roof, Holst jumped on the tiles and let himself slide along them, his feet stopped by a gutter.

And he saw…

He saw the destruction…

How the destruction was eating many lives…

“ _Bunny, please! Bring as many people as you can in the safety of our Mansion!!!!”_

He felt a positive reply to this and jumped from the gutter to roll on the cracked floor. He heard the Wyvern of one of the destructor groaning and then saw the beast turning its head toward him.

At this exact second, Holst realized two things.

First, the Soldier coming to him was wrong, they weren’t eleven but way more… they were a big procession, opponent coming from the side streets to grow the ranks, just like rats abounding by witchcraft…

Secondly… the man on the other side of the main troop…

He was wielding the Sword of the Creator?! Except it was darker?!

The man looked at him in the eyes and then the Sword dislocated with a frightening sound and dashed to him, just as the Wyvern Lord dashed toward him. Holst immediately avoided the two blows, doing a cartwheel, but he heard the hiss of the Black Relic in his ear. Holst stepped backward and threw his axe in the lance that almost opened his cheek. He couldn’t dodge the magic blasting from the Gremory and felt the burn along his skin, along his clothes. Not that he cared. He could hear the hiss of arrows and he was already busy throwing them away with a swing of his axe. Axe that pursued its movement until it opened the flesh of a Warlock. Blood spattered around and Holst threw his foot in their head, launching them against a house.

Quick…

Make come his reinforcement quick!

Holst countered a sword dashing toward him with the axe and grabbed the wrist of another one as he called thunder. Suddenly, the sky so clear turned so dark and lightning fell around, the electric arks hitting his opponent here and there.

Holst heard a laugh.

The man with the Relic. Walking through the electricity as if it was nothing. And his growing troops closing a bit more every second. Electrics arks didn’t allow to people to approach Holst but he knew it was only a matter of second because they would turn away if he didn’t do something. So he launched himself on the man with the Relic, electricity hitting those around and blasting them away. The axe hit with violence the Sword and for a couple of seconds, they were dancing with lightning around them. Always, their weapons were clinging, creating a song to their dance. Always they were dodging and attacking, the Sword and the axe finding each other like lovers that couldn’t get away from the others.

They were just shadow, light. One pink, one white.

And out of the blue, the Relic expanded and the edge hit Holst’s calve before he could realize anything. The General’s knee felt on the floor. The man smiled as his fingers rolled around the long curls.

Holst smirked and his axe dashed through the air, countering the Sword’s edge just before it might touch him and, moving back the weapon, he hit the wrist of the man, forcing a groan and a backward jolt. Goneril pulled away with a moan of his own, his hair being tugged by the hand still holding pink thread. He smashed his axe toward the man when spells and arrow crossed the distance.

He hadn’t the time to let out a cuss, just to display a barrier of lightning, other thunder tongue stealing life around. The man with the Relic threw his fist through the barrier, hitting Holst’s belly and launching him on the middle of the street, making him swallow dirt and cough, his pretty lips now colored with his own blood instead of lipstick.

“Fuck…”

The man with the Relic moved it and the Sword expanded again.

And the sound of the metal hitting the metal echoed around.

Falling from the sky, a muscular man just appeared, his huge shield rose.

“You won’t touch the General!” he groaned.

Holst couldn’t hide a smile. Max… One of his Chosen.

The Walkyries were hovering in the sky, allowing his best Soldiers to launch themselves in the battle. Holst whistled. Immediately, Turnip, a beautiful Flying Unicorn with pink thread in her mane, approached him, throwing her horn in a swordmaster and making him fall on the floor, forever. Holst climbed on her back.

“Bunny!”

The Dragon roared.

“Bunny, Ottokar, Ännchen! You evacuate the civilians! Now!” Holst commanded. “You threw! You help them!” he commanded to three Walkyries.

The three ladies immediately agreed. Holst focused his lightning power to place it as a barrier between the safe zone for the citizens and the Chaos of this battle.

“Kuno! Search for anyone that would need help!”

They were only a dozen left but he trusted his Chosen and the Walkyries of the Goneril. Plus, he knew more will come. But now… now they had to fight. And even when you were so gifted on the back of a flying creature, it wasn’t that easy to go through such an amount of arrows and magic that could come from nowhere. The sound of the sword, the axe and the spears against the metal of the shields, of others weapons, was echoing around them as the worst melody.

An arrow opened Holst’s shoulder as he was dashing toward a Wyvern Lord, throwing his axe so violently in their armor that the poor opponent immediately fell from his mount and smashed two magicians against the grounds.

The sound of the wings moving in the wind were swallowing the screams of pain, the smell of the fire and thunder licking body and turning blood into a boiling caramel-like scent was hiding the iron of the blood poured by the blades.

Turnip coming down to the ground, Holst grabbed the saddle and decentered himself on her back, allowing his axe to steal away a life. And to see a ball of fire dashing immediately toward them.

“Turnip!”

Holst tugged on the reins to make her move away. She was so surprised that she dashed toward the floor. Holst forced her to go toward the sky, so fast that he felt himself fell. He let go of her, his body dragging him toward the ground where his back hit the broken tile with a cry.

He heard a laugh and stars were dancing in front of his blurry eyes.

He saw someone.

Not wearing their colors, bowing above him.

Holst called light and thunder came from his body, passing through the opponent who fell on him.

“Fuck!!”

Holst hiccupped, and pushed him away with his foot. He sat on the floor, trying to find back the sense of reality and realized what had happened while he was fighting. Two Unicorns on the floor, one belonging to the Walkyries, the blood around, the wounds amongst the enemy troops but also… their side. Samiel had blood streaming along his thighs but he was still fighting.

And Holst couldn’t hold back a yell when Kaspar fell on the floor, just when a spear was removed from his belly. Blood was spreading around him. Holst dashed toward him, jumping above a body he didn’t know if it was ally’s or enemy’s and almost stumbling on another one.

“Kaspar!”

Holst knelt by his side.

“So… Sorry, Gener…”

“Kaspar?!” Holst called.

“Kid!”

Holst looked up when he heard that scream and he saw a War Master throwing down his Axe toward him.

“GENERAL!!”

A woman threw her shield across the crowd. The shield hit violently the wrist of the man, moving the axe enough to _only_ entering in Holst’s shoulder whom let out a scream of pain. He twitched his other hand, thunder coming from his fingers and froze.

W…wait… This face…

It was…

No it couldn’t… It couldn’t be his ancestor?!

“General!!”

“Agathe?” Holst whispered in the mist of his mind.

He just noticed she had thrown her shield in the face of the man, forcing him away.

“If you have decided not to fight, keep that!” she said, giving him her shield.

“I’m fine!”

Holst pressed his hand over his wound, letting out a moan as magic healed him as much as he could.

He had fully conscious of the charnel house around him. Friends, adversaries… And those opponents that kept coming from… oh only Sothis knew from where.

In the middle of the battle, Holst noticed someone making gestures and gleam around him.

“Kuno! This one!” he commanded to the best archer of his unit, pointing at that strange one.

As soon as the arrow was dashing through the air, magic and arrows dashed against it.

Oh yes… they were protecting him…

Wait…

The earth started to shake and something was coming from the gleam. A big creature, the back covered with scales and the front with bandages. Holst hiccupped and pressed his hands over his mouth.

“Wh… what the hell?!” Agathe said by his side.

“Ch… change of plan,” Holst whispered through the gap of his fingers.

“What?” she asked.

“CHANGE OF PLAN!!” Holst yelled, getting up, and away from the protection of the big shield. “We don’t fight them anymore!! We push them away from the towns!”

They had to protect the citizens first. As much as he had always make them pass first. No matter what. He couldn’t take more risk. They had to force those enemy to the plains and they could fight them, full power, without risking any lives. And perhaps they could also manage to get help. He had asked to send a message to Hilda. Her baby sister was so smart. Of course she would understand.

They had to force them toward the Fódlan’s throat, perhaps they could get the help of the Almyrans, or the big inhabited plains.

But this couldn’t continue that way.

Holst thought he could win over them with the help of his Chosen and the Walkyiries his father and he had trained and selected for so long. But they couldn’t. Not without endangering the whole Alliance. He preferred to die rather than seeing the population dying.

He made swirl his axe in his hand and dashed toward the big beast. The huge paw moved toward the axe and he threw his fist in the big head. And then, his left eye started to shine green, showing the Goneril’s Crest. His shoulder was letting blood stream but he didn’t mind it, his axe coming in the heavy body.

Once.

Twice.

And three times!

He was about to throw it again when he felt a hand around his ponytail and he was violently tugged backward. Holst fell on the ground, or to be correct, was thrown on the destroyed tiles and the beast jumped on him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt the claws of the monster in his thigh. He called thunder again, hiccupping, but forcing a corridor. Forcing them to move as he wanted…

He heard a yell.

Please make that it was someone from _their_ side…

Holst threw his axe in the beast, right in his eye and he saw appear the man with the relic. Holst kicked him right between the legs and rolled on the side, yelling his pain because of his thigh and his shoulder.

A weapon…

A weapon!

He needed a weapon!

He glanced around for one of them and also to see his Chosen struggling to force the opponent in the narrow passage. If they walked back enough, he could…

No weapon?!

He saw the man rose his fake Sword of Creator. Holst jumped on his feet and dashed toward him. He threw his fist in his face with such a violence, the two rings he was wearing entered in his skin. But the man grabbed him by the nape. Holst’s eye started to gleam again.

“Too late,” the man said.

“Wh…”

Holst yelled his pain as he felt the Sword of the Creator lovingly embracing his waist, his Crest forcing it back and some part of flesh being shredded away. He could feel the blood rolling along his skin.

It was for now?

It was really for now?

He knew he would die on the battlefield but… but he wished he could have hugged Hilda once again.

“St… STEP BACKWARD!” he yelled to his troop.

He coughed blood and a new electric wall appeared a second. His Chosen and the Walkyries complied.

“So brave…” the man with the Relic said.

The Sword moved toward him.

Holst’s head was suddenly filled with panic and fear. And the second after he was thrown away, his body bouncing like a ridicule ball but pain entered in him anyway.

“BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!”

Holst yelled and the thunder wall appeared, burning the man with the Relic and forcing him away.

“Bunny!!”

Holst crawled toward the Dragon. He could see the blood on the scales… and he knew they had already passed the electric arks to get to them. Was the pain his? Bunny’s? Theirs?

“General!!!”

The Chosen dashed toward him.

“Who cares about me?!” Holst screamed, coughing blood, moving away his hand toward the Dragon.

“ _I care…_ ” Bunny’s thought came flooding his mind.

Holst moved his hand toward the big paw. And the Dragon’s paw moved toward him, brushing his fingers. Holst let a sigh of relief pass his lips. And everything faded to black.


End file.
